


Parallel

by SnowyDesolation



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDesolation/pseuds/SnowyDesolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles ~</p><p>On opposite sides of the world, Steve and Bucky deal with what happened in D.C., in different, yet similar ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky

James was hiding out in some motel in Russia, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.  
His will, his voice, his thoughts, everything about him that made him who he was, it was all taken from him. The only memories he had was the destruction he caused... with only one brief memory of that man on the bridge.  
Knowing that he had a huge, apparently significant life, but having no memories of it... it was the worst feeling. He was so confused, and lost... He’d do anything to be able to remember that life.


	2. Steve

Steve was in his D.C. apartment, locking himself out from the world; letting Natasha or the other heroes in the area deal with any mission that arose.  
He tried to occupy with something, anything, everything in his apartment, but he always ended up sitting with his head in his hands, thinking about his best friend... who was both alive and dead at the same time. Guilt, sorrow, confusion, and pain filled him.  
If he couldn’t even save his best friend, who was Captain America, and what good was he?  
He longed for an escape as sweet as forgetting everything.


End file.
